Cinco pasos para atrapar un enmascarado
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: ¿Estás cansado de perseguir al nuevo enmascarado de tu ciudad? Entonces esta es tu oportunidad de agarrarlo con nuestra guía de cinco pasos para atrapar a un enmascarado. Adquiere nuestro libro y apresa a tu vigilante! Este fic es para el desafío de la Gran Saiyaman 2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español


**Cinco pasos para atrapar un enmascarado**

Por: Yuki Nekoi

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _¿Estás cansado de perseguir al nuevo enmascarado de tu ciudad? Entonces esta es tu oportunidad de agarrarlo con nuestra guía de cinco pasos para atrapar a un enmascarado. Adquiere nuestro libro y apresa a tu vigilante!_

El anuncio en televisión sorprendió a Videl, que se encontraba comiendo un sándwich mientras veía su programa favorito. Tomó rápidamente su teléfono y encargó el libro, que llegó a su hogar tres días después. Finalmente desenmascararía a Gohan.

 **Paso n°1: Increparlo**

\- ¡Gohan! – Gritó la chica de coletas a su compañero de clases – sé que eres el bufón de Saiyaman, ¡reconócelo!

\- No Videl – contestó nervioso el joven con su mano derecha en su nuca – yo no puedo ser Saiyaman, no sé pelear ni todas las cosas heroicas que él realiza.

 **Paso n°2: Perseguirlo**

Videl trató de ser sigilosa. Se escondía detrás de cada pared, cada arbusto, cada basurero y cada persona que aparecía en su camino persiguiendo a Gohan, sin embargo al doblar en un callejón, el muchacho había desaparecido.

\- ¡Maldición Gohan! – gruñó.

 **Paso n°3: Tratar de quitare el casco**

\- No huyas de mi Gran Idiota – bramó Videl corriendo tras el héroe encapuchado – déjame quitarte el casco.

\- Lo siento señorita Videl – contestó el vigilante – no puedo dejar que mi identidad sea revelada.

\- Grandísimo patán ven para acá – volvió a decir la chica tratando de alcanzar al hombre que emprendía el vuelo.

\- Nos veremos en otro crimen señorita Videl – concluyó el joven.

 **Paso n°4: Hacerle creer que lo descubriste**

\- Hola Gohan – dijo la justiciera al muchacho cuando esté se disponía a sacar sus cuadernos del casillero – ayer tus poses estuvieron fabulosas cuando te presentaste en el robo del banco.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees Videl – contestó el chico emocionado – ¡estuve practicando con mi hermano toda la noche!

\- Te atrape Gran Saiyaman – festejó la chica – has reconocido que tú eres el idiota.

\- ¡No! – Gritó asustado Gohan comprendiendo su error – por favor Videl haré lo que quieras pero no le digas a nadie, quiero proteger a mi familia.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? – preguntó pensativa Videl.

 **Paso n°5: Únete a él**

\- La ayuda viene en camino – se escuchó en el cielo la voz masculina del Gran Saiyaman mientras descendía en compañía de una persona.

\- Mientras el mal exista en este mundo… - comenzó a decir el héroe enmascarado.

\- El fuego de la justicia arde – dijo la nueva súper heroína enmascarada, usando un traje de spandex morado con una túnica Calipso, capa roja y un casco blanco con un corazón.

\- Soy el gran Saiyaman número uno – continuó el muchacho mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos.

\- Y yo el número dos – prosiguió la chica.

\- Cumplimos una misión más castigando a los malos – dijeron ambos al unísono mientras realizaban sus posturas de presentación.

Los ladrones fueron detenidos por el nuevo equipo justiciero frente a la mirada atónica de la policía.

\- Definitivamente esto es genial Gohan – gritó la muchacha abrazando al chico, levantando sus pies para acercar su rostro al de su ahora novio.

* * *

En la Capital del Oeste

\- Bulma – dijo un hombre bajo a su amiga - ¿Crees que estuvo bien el libro que enviamos a la chica Satán?

\- ¡Por supuesto Krillin! – Indicó la mujer – recuerda mis palabras, Gohan nos lo agradecerá.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki con exactamente 550 palabras en la historia. El título y mis comentarios no cuentan cierto?

En principio esta iba a ser una historia corta de 5 capítulos, pero después cuando vi el desafío de Facebook, decidí intentarlo con un one shot dedicado a Videl, su perseverancia y transformación en la Gran Saiyaman 2.

Espero que les guste!


End file.
